


Practice

by Slant



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Poetry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa





	1. Chapter 1

Screaming  
In horror  
At the  
Wide  
Blue  
Sky

  
  



	2. Mathematics

Spiders  
Forever  
My   
Oh  
My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vihartvihart
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaWTPRcN77o


	3. Chapter 3

Smiling   
Ever wider  
Until  
We  
Die


	4. Coffee

Playing with a spider corpse  
Venom spines and razor claws  
Such a good kitty


End file.
